The present invention is a dust ruffle system for use on a bed.
A conventional bed includes a box spring and mattress. Generally the bed is supported by a bed frame which rests on the floor. In a typical bedroom, the head of the bed abuts a wall and is not seen by people in the bedroom. Therefore, dust ruffles commonly have at least three sides of colorful fabric that can easily be seen by people coming into the bedroom.
Heretofore, the placement of dust ruffles around three sides of a box spring, lying beneath a mattress, normally required the complete removal or displacement of the mattress from the box spring. The dust ruffles of the prior art were affixed to the perimeter of a sheet. This sheet, of a fixed length and width, had to be properly placed over the box spring. Many prior art dust ruffles were only suitable for use with a box spring of a particular length and width. This is because the length and width of the sheet with the dust ruffle had to match the dimensions of the box spring. Even with a properly sized sheet, the placement of the dust ruffle around the box spring was often quite time consuming and tedious. There is a need for a dust ruffle that is easy to install on the bed.
In addition, many prior art dust ruffles had a fixed length of about 14xc2xd inches from the top of the box spring to the hem. This height is often referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9cdropxe2x80x9d. In today""s market, a fixed drop is often unsuitable because box springs are no longer produced to a standard height. This sometimes creates an unsightly gap between the floor and the hem of the dust ruffle. There is a need for an easily adjustable dust ruffle so there is no substantial gap between the hem and the floor.
Various U.S. patents have issued on dust ruffles including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,897,891; 5,205,003; 5,335,383; 5,621,931; 5,749,110; 6,151,731 and 6,276,009. Other U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,750 has issued on a Separable Expansion Bed Shield Set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,317 is for a Dust Ruffle For a Bed. This patent discloses attachment means 18xe2x80x2 and 18xe2x80x3 that are embedded in the box spring. A mesh portion of the dust ruffle engages the attachment means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,082 is for an Anchor Pin for Dust Ruffle. The underside of the anchor has an adhesive that secures the anchor to a flat section of the dust ruffle.
The dust ruffle system of the present invention includes a left side panel, a right side panel and an end panel, all of which are secured to the box spring with a plurality of removable screw pins. The panels cover three sides of the box spring and the bed frame. The panels may be adjusted up or down so the hem of the ruffle is substantially parallel and adjacent to the floor. In addition, portions of each side panel wrap around the corners of the box spring to improve the visual appearance of the bed. During installation of the present dust ruffle system, it is not necessary to remove the mattress from the box spring to install the panels. To change the present dust ruffle, the screw pins can be easily removed and the panels taken off the bed. No adhesives are required so the screw pins can be easily removed from both the box spring and the dust ruffle. With the screw ping removed, the panels can be easily cleaned and easily replaced or another ruffle can be installed.